


渡高·迟到的2/14

by mimilittleblack



Category: black pean
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimilittleblack/pseuds/mimilittleblack
Summary: just a test of the loation of the summary
Kudos: 2





	渡高·迟到的2/14

先说好，AU，清水  
————————

高阶医生最近腰背酸痛，在确认了他目前单身所以真的只是肌肉疲劳之后，同事窃笑着给他推荐了一家说是十分高级的按摩院。  
嗯…确实十分高级，高阶穿过长而幽暗的门廊，推开了一扇看似沉重触手却轻巧的木门。前台站着一位精致的小姐，对客人的来访并不感到惊讶，她笑着确认，您是初次光临的高阶先生对吗？  
淋浴完毕套着浴袍穿着拖鞋的高阶医生拉开更衣室的门后面对无人的走廊有些发懵，我该去哪里？毕竟是高级的店，两秒钟之后，就有个人影从门外转过身来，我是您的按摩师渡海，高阶先生，请跟我来。  
走着走着，高阶忽然意识到，哟，这人是个男的。他忐忑起来，高阶医生平素为人坦荡，只有一个保持了多年的无伤大雅的小秘密，这个小秘密就是，他在两性方面更偏好自己所属的性别，他喜欢男人。  
按摩间不大，一张按摩台光明正大摆在中间。请脱掉浴袍背朝上躺下吧，高阶先生。那人说着，在洗脸池边放下手里端着的按摩用品，站到他的身后等着接衣服。高阶在解浴袍带子的手僵了僵，背后的汗毛有些发痒。  
他把衣服往后褪去，乖乖地往按摩台上爬。  
收拾完浴袍的按摩师回过身来，说，高阶先生，您选择的是全身按摩，所以不在身上留任何衣物会比较舒服。  
嗯…… 向来与人方便的高阶医生乖乖下床脱掉内裤又乖乖爬了回去。  
果然是高级的店呢，放置脸部的洞口大小正合适，地面上还放着供客人观赏的小型盆景，高阶的敬畏之心油然而起，以至于按摩师那略微发凉的手按到他背上时他忍住了轻呼只是颤抖了一下。  
那手上沾满了精油，先是在背部的两个对角上轻轻按下，舒展着这位医生僵硬的背，然后轻轻落在肩胛骨中间，两边拇指加重了力道，绕着圈顺着脊椎骨一路慢慢向下按着。  
呼……高阶医生非常喜欢这种感觉，手指重重按下的瞬间好像打开了体内的闸门，温柔的水流顺着手指的引导缓缓流动起来，从心脏的位置一路向下。  
拇指转到了腰臀位置，他能感觉到那双手改变了姿势，大约是握成拳了吧，手指关节顶着他的皮肤，重重向两边碾去，被碾过的肌肉一阵发涨，高阶医生再度舒服的哼了出来。拳头并没有在这里停留太久，而是又回到肩胛骨开始重复这个步骤。高阶医生体内的温暖愈发涨了开来，整个人酥麻得不想动弹。  
话说回来，这位按摩师的手法真好，哪里轻哪里重，每一步都丝毫不差地踩在他的心坎上，对，就是这里，脖子，肩膀也是，肩胛骨是不是很僵硬，还是脊椎舒服，我的肾也要按摩吗？那里有点痒，屁股…… 半昏睡状态下的高阶医生忽然发觉那双手正在揉着自己的屁股，那手势那力道，似乎有点无耻。  
等、等一下，他轻声喊了出来，屁股上的手立刻停止，那个，那里也要按吗？  
按摩师恭敬的声音飘了过来，是的高阶先生，这是全身按摩的一部分。高阶认命地把脸埋了回去，请您继续。高级的店真是特别啊。  
滑滑的手似乎在努力把精油推匀，非常均匀，每一个坡度都没有放过，高阶医生知道按摩师那专业的拇指正在自己尾椎骨上轻轻揉着，要命，他咬住嘴唇。  
既然是全身按摩，所以当那双手伸向他大腿内侧并礼貌地请他把腿“稍微打开一些”时，高阶默不作声地照做了。滑润的手指顺着大腿肌肉捏着，温热的手掌间或贴着内侧皮肤揉搓，双手带来的热度从大腿逐渐蔓延到小腿，最后按摩师灵活得像小鱼一样的手指插进了高阶的脚趾间左右拓展，帮助他放松着这个平时根本想不到的细微部位。  
他已经不那么舒服了。当然，不是说按摩得不好，高阶作为一个熟悉人体肌肉分布的前优秀医学生，深刻感觉到按摩师的手法是多么合理，一番操作之后自己的神经和肌肉放松无比，可是，他郁闷地想着，这样顶着床有些疼。  
终于，背部按摩结束了。按摩师洗了手，取过一块浴巾挡在高阶面前，高阶先生，请您翻一个身。  
浴巾盖下之后，两个人之间气氛有些微妙，高阶尴尬地看了自己一眼，可能是我的错。因为微妙气氛的来源在于浴巾中间微微突起了一块。嗯，按摩师忽然说，今天是情人节，店里为客人准备了一份小礼物，祝您心想事成。好吧，高阶非常配合地回答道，非常感谢，哪怕是单身的我也感受到了贵店的诚意。按摩师说，哪里哪里，您太客气了，往后也请继续支持鄙店。这种莫名其妙的对话让高阶不那么紧张了，他闭上眼睛，决定再度沉浸到这次美妙的体验中去。  
按摩师的手不像刚开始时那么凉了，他合掌拢在高阶的胸口，然后双手分开，借助温热的精油用手掌根部去推动他胸部的肌肉。高阶非常清楚自己的敏感区在哪里，每次手掌移动到那里附近时他都屏住气息准备硬抗过去，不过每次都是一场虚惊，按摩师对力量和距离的把控非常娴熟，他没有碰到高阶的敏感点。当手掌渐渐远离胸部时，高阶暗暗松了口气，但他不知道，更加严酷的考验就在后面。  
狡猾的按摩师趁着高阶刚刚松懈下来，一双手像鱼一般轻柔地游到了他的腹部，路过肚脐时似乎还用指甲轻轻刮了一下。毫无防备的高阶医生嗯的一声叫出声来，他蓦然发现自己真的硬了。  
浴巾已经掀开，两人之间毫无遮羞的材料。高阶的脸烫得不行，僵硬得不知道该怎么办好。这时，一双温热而且柔软的手握住了他，按摩师的声音再度礼貌地响了起来，先生，我们店有专为男性客人设置的贵宾级服务，帮助客人彻底舒缓疲惫的身体和心灵。紧接着，彷佛是要拦住高阶的拒绝，按摩师说，请您务必安心，这是得到许可的一项特殊服务，价格是每次二十万日元，请问您需要吗？边说着，那双手稍稍动了动，动的方式巧妙无比，巧妙到高阶已经说不出话来，只能含糊地嗯着表示可以。

他从来不知道，温热的精油有这么强烈的效果，温暖湿润紧致，下身传来的快感比任何一次都要猛烈澎湃，自己到底不是专业的啊……高阶胡思乱想着，但是很快他就沉浸在没顶的快感里无法思考，跟着本能动了起来。  
最后是怎么结束的他当然也没有看到，回过神来，按摩师已经在帮他清理。然后又转到他身边按摩手臂。这时候，他才看清楚，对方的脸正是他喜欢的类型，那副带着微微害羞的眼神纯净得像一只小奶狗。

按摩完毕，高阶却半点不想起身，按摩师似乎看透了他的心情，微笑着说，您可以尽情躺着休息一下，不用顾虑时间。那，高阶犹豫着问到，你是不是要离开了？  
如果您希望的话，我很乐意在这里陪您一会儿。按摩师说着。  
请您，再留一会儿吧。高阶闭上眼睛，然后睁开，他问，我可以请您共进晚餐，啊不，宵夜吗？  
对方笑得像小奶狗一样可爱，抱歉啊高阶先生，我们工作的时候不接受客人的邀请。  
高阶低低道了声歉，不再说话，闭上眼睛暗自想着什么。  
大约是为了打破沉默，按摩师啊了一声说道，我们店的小礼物是一份情人节巧克力，您想尝尝看吗？  
好啊，高阶说。  
那您稍等，我递给您。

过了十秒钟，高阶明白了这位可爱的按摩师口中的递给您是什么意思。他的嘴忽然被另一张柔软的嘴堵住，一块巧克力被对方的舌头送进了他的嘴里。  
巧克力是什么味道没有人在乎，高阶看了一眼对方充满笑意的可爱眼睛，用唇舌邀请他和自己分享这块虽然不知道是什么口味但一定美味无比的巧克力。他耳边有一个声音在说，工作的时候不可以，但是你可以等我下班哦高阶君。

前台恭敬送上的账单和事先预定的一致，高阶愣了一愣，无声笑了起来，他心情舒畅地刷了卡，往店的深处看了一眼，高高兴兴出门，准备去找一家离自己家很近很近，近到不去喝一杯茶都会失礼的餐厅。


End file.
